Expérimentation
by Gendefekt
Summary: Petit OneShot d'une autre manière dont les deux hommes auraient pu devenir Amants. Cette fois, c'est à Roadhog de prendre l'initiative.


Roadhog, Junker à la carrure de géant, avait tenté de rester détaché. De ne jamais trop se rapprocher de ses partenaires de crimes, quels qu'ils fussent après l'explosion de l'Omnium. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne, et que l'émotionnel devait rester bien enfoui derrière la barrière en béton armé qu'il avait érigée autour de son coeur. Après avoir reçu le surnom de « One man apocalypse », Mako Rutledge se sentait bien parti pour ne plus jamais retrouver son âme humaine.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de rencontrer son dernier patron. Un jeune Junker d'une vingtaine d'année, trop surexcité pour que ce soit normal - forte hyperactivité sans doute -, jouant constamment avec le feu et capable de fabriquer de l'explosif avec n'importe quoi - pyromanie avancée sans doute -, et toujours près à l'action, ainsi qu'aux mauvaises blagues.

Il avait accepté de devenir son garde du corps principalement parce que cet espèce de cinglé parvenait toujours à dégoter un magot digne de ce nom. En même temps, aucune porte aussi blindée qu'elle puisse être ne résistait bien longtemps à la puissance et la quantité industrielle d'explosif que cet homme dérangé pouvait créer.

Junkrat était son surnom et Jamison Fawkes son vrai nom. C'était un Junker déjà bien éprouvé par la dureté de la vie à Junkertown, ayant perdu son bras et sa jambe qu'il avait remplacées par des prothèses biomécaniques artisanales. Si leur partenariat avait bien commencé - beaucoup de combats, beaucoup de pognon - Roadhog s'était heurté au caractère de Junkrat. Le jeune homme grattait fortement sur la plaque de béton dont Mako avait entouré ses émotions, et cela avec sa bonne humeur, son combat continuel contre l'ennui et son besoin incessant de parler. Heureusement que le junker géant portait constamment son masque à gaz en forme de tête de porc, car il lui était difficile de rester de marbre face aux pitreries et aux absurdités journalières de son compagnon. Dans sa folie - mélangée à une intelligence mécanique et chimique impressionnante -, Jamison avait quelque chose d'attachant. Il donnait des petits surnoms à son protecteur - Hog, Roady, Hoggy, etc… -, était drôle, chaleureux et beaucoup trop naturel. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais de ce que pouvaient penser les autres, détestait les omnics qu'il considérait comme responsable de la « mort » de l'Australie, tout en admirant les rebelles comme Roadhog, et n'hésitait jamais à sortir un jeu de mots ou une bonne blague, même si c'était de mauvais goût. Au final, Roadhog ne parvenait pas toujours à se retenir de sourire et il était heureux d'avoir une barrière physique pour cacher ses expressions, afin que Junkrat ne les capte pas.

Toujours dans l'optique de se protéger de ses propres émotions, Mako lançait souvent froidement à son partenaire de la fermer lorsqu'il devenait trop envahissant, bien que, quand celui-ci obéissait, cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques minutes. Il tentait également de ne jamais répondre à ses questions par plus d'un à trois mots, et cela seulement s'il devait concrètement répondre, car la plupart des questions de Junkrat étaient personnelles ou curieuses et ne recevaient à ce moment-là, aucun retour. Plusieurs fois, Roadhog tenta de l'effrayer pour qu'il prenne du recul par rapport à lui, il chercha à être brusque, voir violent parfois, froid dans tous les cas pour que Jamison prenne ses distances avec lui. Mais malgré ses efforts, l'hyperactif continuait à être lui-même, et à agir comme si Mako faisait partie de ses amis proches. Sans doute était-ce la propre auto-protection de Junkrat - qui consistait peut-être à ne jamais se laisser influencer par l'attitude des autres - ou alors était-ce dû au fondement même du travail de Roadhog : le protéger - autant des autres que de lui-même d'ailleurs. En effet, malgré toute la froideur dont il pouvait faire preuve, chaque fois qu'il sauvait les fesses de son jeune employeur, ce dernier lui lâchait avec chaleur, tout en riant nerveusement :

-Haha ! J'peux t'jours compter sur toi, Hog !

Au final, faire son job l'empêchait concrètement d'être méchant avec Junkrat et de le tenir à une distance émotionnelle raisonnable. Même dans les temps de repos, étant donné qu'ils étaient en cavale la plupart du temps, ils se retrouvaient enfermés seuls les deux et, pour récupérer, il fallait obligatoirement laisser retomber la pression et donc, également la tension qu'il aurait pu y avoir entre eux. Pire encore, en quelques semaines, Roadhog se rendit compte qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de refuser quelque chose à son cadet lorsque celui-ci lui demandait n'importe quoi avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si son approbation allait lui offrir la lune. Ce fut alors malgré lui qu'il se retrouva souvent avec Jamison dormant ou se reposant contre lui tout en buvant son "thé aux perles" ou en réparant ses membres biomécaniques, s'installant sur ses épaules, ou encore l'entraînant dans le cambriolage de lieux improbables ou totalement inintéressants pour voler, par exemple, des glaces artisanales ou des peluches. Si cela lui paraissait complètement stupide au premier abord, après l'avoir fait - les yeux de chien battu de Jamison ayant finalement eu raison de ses défenses - , Mako se surprit à s'être amusé réellement durant l'événement.

Tiraillé d'un côté par Junkrat qui le ramenait régulièrement à une partie de lui qu'il voulait enterrer profondément et de l'autre par leurs batailles qui le confortait dans sa fièvre du combat et de meurtre froid, ainsi que dans sa soif maniaque de violence, Roadhog peinait à déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait et qui il était vraiment. Si encore, il n'y avait que son problème de personnalité qui le travaillait, il n'aurait peut-être pas autant de mal à supporter son contrat avec le jeune homme. Mais Jamison lui-même devenait un problème. Son manque total de conscience de l'espace personnel de chacun, son absence de pudeur et sa recherche continuelle de l'approbation de son partenaire de crime le rendait terriblement attachant. Pire encore, il y avait quelque chose d'affectueux dans son attitude, et souvent, il exprimait sans gêne son admiration pour la puissance que Roadhog pouvait déployer en combat. Et voilà qu'au fil du temps, à force de le côtoyer, Mako se surprit à retrouver de vieilles pulsions lui rongeant les entrailles. Si Junkrat avait souvent l'air d'un fou furieux, son rire sadique et son regard assassin, face à son partenaire il se laissait aller à des expressions plus détendues, et plutôt appréciables. Cette dualité chez Jamison, Roadhog commençait à l'apprécier plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, puis il se mit à observer plus attentivement le corps mince aux muscles secs de son ami, se sentant dériver toujours plus en pensées. Et cela devenait toujours plus difficile à supporter alors qu'il remarqua que Junkrat s'était mis à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui demandait ce dont il avait besoin, s'il voulait rester plus longtemps se reposer, s'il était blessé gravement ou non, et d'autres petites attentions qui finirent par avoir raison du bloc de roche que Mako avait érigé autour de son coeur.

Merde… il avait vraiment de l'affection pour ce sale gamin, et même plus que ça… il avait envie de lui. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ce genre de besoin. Au final, les contacts physiques avec son protégé, et l'impudeur habituelle de celui-ci devenaient des actions presque douloureuses pour Roadhog qui se retenait avec force d'attraper Junkrat contre un mur, le sol, le side-car… pour pouvoir le… Merde… ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Après avoir faillit attraper l'arrière train de Jamison à pleine main alors que ce dernier était penché dans le side-car, cherchant un outil oublié au fond de l'engin, Mako se résigna. Il devait s'éloigner de son jeune patron pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer dans une planque quelconque, il lança à Junkrat:

-Je vais devoir te laisser, un jour…

Contrairement à ce dont il s'attendait - probablement une flopée d'insultes, une crise d'hystérie ou une volée d'objets en plein masque -, le jeune Junker se figea. Roadhog ne comprit pas tout de suite cette absence de réaction, alors il regarda plus attentivement à travers les vitres de son masque et remarqua que son partenaire se mordait la lèvre dans une expression d'angoisse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur ses trais. Il tenta alors de le faire réagir en l'interpellant:

\- 'rat ?

-Tu… … non. Pourquoi ?

La question avait été posée dans un élan de panique presque palpable et Roadhog remarqua aisément que Jamison tentait désespérément de se retenir d'éclater de quelque manière que ce soit.

-C'est comme ça. Je ne suis plus tout jeune, inventa Mako, et tu auras bientôt besoin de quelqu'un de plus sûr pour ton avenir.

-CONN'RIES ! éclata finalement Junkrat, T'es la personnes la plus forte et la plus eff'cace pour m'protéger qu'j'ai jamais rencontré ! T'es une montagne ! T'es pas prêt d't'effondrer ! J'te crois pas !

Il n'y avait pas que du faux dans les paroles de Roadhog, après tout, il atteignait bientôt les cinquante ans. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il avait inventé cela et qu'il ne se sentait pas si vieux. Son corps pouvait bien endurer encore quelques bonnes dizaines d'années avant de flancher. Dans un soupir, il tenta de raisonner malgré tout son jeune protégé:

-'rat… ce n'est pas…

-Dis-moi la vérité, Hog ! Qu'est-c'j'ai fait ? Dis-moi ! On peut trouver que'qu'chose ! J'peux tenter d'changer c'qui t'gêne ! J'te jure, j'peux m'améliorer ! Explique-moi juste c'qui a foiré !

Le jeune Junker pensait que le problème venait de lui, à croire que c'était ce qu'on lui avait répété toute sa vie: qu'il était un problème. Mako ne pouvait pas le laisser croire ça:

-Hey… tu n'y es pour rien, ok… Le problème vient de moi.

-Hein ?… mais… i'y'a aucun problème ch'toi…

Un rire échappa au Junker géant. Il y avait quelque chose de mignon dans cette confiance aveugle qu'il avait pour lui, mais de terrifiant également. Finalement, peut-être que la seule manière de l'empêcher d'insister était de lui dire directement la vérité. Roadhog prit une grande inspiration et lui dit alors:

-Je ne peux pas rester encore longtemps auprès de toi, et c'est de ma faute.

-J'comprends pas ! T'fais bien ton job, et j'me suis jamais plaint !

-Disons plutôt que c'est à cause de toi, mais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne...

-... hein ?... d'quoi t'parles ?

-De sexe. Le problème, c'est que j'ai envie de toi.

Pour une fois, Junkrat se tut, choqué. Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Mako patienta encore un peu, attendant qu'il s'exprime, mais le jeune homme prit soudainement son expression concentrée et ses pupilles se mirent à se déplacer en tout sens, exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'il réfléchissait à un nouvel explosif. Roadhog savait que son cerveau s'était mis à fonctionner à toute allure et qu'il cherchait une solution ou qu'il calculait les pour et les contres. Le Junker géant coupa alors le silence entre eux dans l'optique de le repousser pour de bon :

-Tu n'es pas comme moi pour ça. Ce sera mieux que je m'en aille avant que ton cul en fasse les frais.

Mais à peine Mako fit un pas en arrière, la panique reprit Junkrat:

-A... attend !

Roadhog stoppa son mouvement et fixa son partenaire de crime. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, mais son regard était déterminé et il lui lâcha:

-J'veux pas d'un autre gard'du corps ! Si... si c'est c'qui faut pour qu'tu restes... alors d'accord ! J'peux endurer ça !

-'rat...

-Quoi ? J'peux t'nir la douleur si b'soin ! C'pas un problème !

Endurer ? Tenir la douleur ? Ce gamin était plus têtu et moins frileux que Roadhog n'aurait imaginé. Il était prêt à se sacrifier physiquement, sexuellement, juste pour le faire rester auprès de lui. C'était trop à supporter pour le junker géant, alors il le coupa directement :

-Non.

-C'mment ça, non ?! Qu'est-c'qui t'faut d'plus ?

-Je refuse si c'est pour te forcer.

-Mais...

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas juste te baiser, je veux que ça te plaise aussi.

Il vit Jamison se figer à nouveau, mais cette fois, en rougissant. Il continua alors:

-Si tu n'as aucune attirance, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner et je sais ce que je suis, alors n'insiste pas.

-Qu'est-c'tu veux dire... ? C'mment tu peux savoir c'que j'r'ssens, moi ?

Roadhog le fixa à travers les verres de son masque à gaz sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Junkrat rougit à nouveau, mais lui lança :

-J'sais même pas moi-même c'qu'y m'faudrait de c'côté là...

-Quoi ?

-T'sais, j'pas eu beaucoup d'occas' d'réfléchir à ça !

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience là-dessus ?

Jamison rougit de plus belle et lui lança, sur la défensive :

-J'tais plutôt concentré sur ma survie à l'époque où j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe !

-Je veux dire... tu ne sais pas ce que tu préfères non plus ?

-... m'suis pas d'mandé... pas essayé...

Roadhog resta muet. Il peinait à retenir un espoir qui lui paraissait raisonnablement futile, mais auquel il voulait tellement croire. C'était finalement logique. Junkrat avait grandi par lui-même dans les débris de Junkertown, entre les combats, les radiations et la recherche de nourriture, ainsi que d'eau potable non irradiée. Il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il ait ne serait-ce que pensé à sa sexualité dans l'état d'urgence où il avait vécu durant toute sa jeunesse. Malgré toutes ses réticences, Mako ne put s'empêcher de demander à Jamison :

-Tu... voudrais essayer ?

Le jeune junker leva les yeux sur lui, toujours cramoisi, et répondit par une autre question :

-... si ça marche... t'restes avec moi ?

-Bien sûr...

-Alors ça m'va.

Roadhog s'approcha de son protégé et ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Clairement, il avait peur de ce qui risquait de lui arriver, mais son regard ne flanchait pas, fixant le masque de son ami comme pour y voir à travers. Mako lui dit alors :

-Etape par étape...

-Hein ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Ouais.

-Alors moi aussi...

Il se mit alors à détacher son masque en forme de tête de porc et Junkrat écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus, curieux et impatient de découvrir les traits de son protecteur qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu que de manière esquissée durant la nuit. Lorsqu'il découvrit son visage, laissant apparaître ses yeux marrons et ses quelques cicatrices, Jamison s'approcha pour mieux le voir et sourit toujours plus, glissant même sa main de chair contre la cicatrice partant de sa tempe à sa joue. Mako eut à nouveau du mal à faire abstraction de l'expression heureuse de son protégé, surtout sachant que c'était parce qu'il voyait sa vraie face. Il lui dit alors :

-Etape 1...

Junkrat sursauta alors que Roadhog passait sa main à l'arrière de sa tête avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si le jeune junker s'était tout d'abord crispé, en une seconde, il se détendit presque complètement. Puis l'aîné se détacha doucement et Jamison sembla se réveiller d'un rêve. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne dépassa ses lèvres qu'un léger soupir. Ce fut le junker géant qui lui demanda :

-Pas dégoûté... ?

-N... non ! ... pas du tout... c'tait... ... doux ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Je voulais surtout voir si ça te révulsait ou non.

-... non.

-Premier baiser ?

Junkrat rougit à nouveau en faisant une moue vexée, mais lorsqu'il vit Roadhog sourire, il relâcha sa tension. L'aîné demanda alors:

-Prêt pour l'étape 2 ?

Dans un sourire qui démontra la rapide prise de confiance du jeune junker, ce dernier hocha la tête. Il voulait à tout prix le garder son cochon de garde du corps, et cela n'était pour l'instant pas sous des conditions désagréables. Il ne se crispa pas cette fois-ci, lorsque Mako l'embrassa à nouveau, mais il suivit son mouvement et cela permit à celui-ci d'approfondir son baiser. Jamison imita son partenaire lorsqu'il écarta ses lèvres pour garder les siennes contre et se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit sa langue glisser le long de la sienne. Roadhog fut agréablement surpris de voir que son protégé s'adapta rapidement, suivant toujours plus son exemple, et devenant ainsi de moins en moins passif dans leur baiser.

Bien qu'il n'avait en réalité aucune envie de briser leur élan, Mako savait qu'il lui fallait tout de même laisser respirer un peu son cadet et se détacha doucement de lui. Avant même que le Junker géant ne lui demande comment ça allait, Junkrat lâcha, curieux, presque excité :

-'c'que c'est encore mieux l'étape 3 ?

Roadhog tenta de retenir son sourire, mais ce fut extrêmement difficile. Ce satané psychopathe aimait ça et Mako lui-même peinait à retenir ce qu'il ressentait après avoir pu embrasser son partenaire. Il lui répondit néanmoins:

-Disons qu'elle contient les deux premières... entre autres...

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Junkrat et cela poussa Roadhog à prendre le poignet de celui-ci pour l'attirer avec lui jusqu'à ce qui leur servirait de lit plus tard dans la soirée. Il s'assit dessus et attira Jamison contre lui dans un baiser. Ce dernier se laissa faire et s'installa même confortablement contre la bedaine de son compagnon sans lâcher ses lèvres. La peur ayant complètement quitté l'esprit du jeune homme, l'envie avait pris le dessus sur son aîné qui ne se privait alors plus de l'embrasser avec fougue et de glisser ses mains sur sa peau. Son torse toujours à découvert, Junkrat sentit directement les caresses de son partenaire et ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de frissonner, envoûté également par les agréables sensations découvertes à travers les baisers de Roadhog. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune répulsion dans l'attitude de son protégé, le junker géant descendit ses lèvres à son cou et ses mains à ses cuisses. le jeune junker lâcha une onomatopée de plaisir qui fit sourire Mako et l'exhorta à continuer de plus belle. Ses touchés s'accentuèrent et il amena lèvres, langue et dents un peu partout, découvrant petit à petit les endroits qui faisaient le plus frémir son partenaire.

Au bout de peu de temps, Roadhog calma un peu le rythme et demanda à Jamison, le sentant respirer fortement :

-Hey... comment tu te sens ?

-Je... j'ai chaud ! sourit le jeune junker, j'l'impression d'avoir d'l'électricité dans tout l'corps, mais... j'adore ça ! Merde, s'j'avais su qu'ça pouvait être aussi bon, j't'aurais harcelé pour qu'tu m'fasses c'genre d'choses tous les jours !

Mako ne put s'empêcher de rire, entraînant son ami avec lui, puis ce dernier redevint sérieux pour lui demander:

-... mais... j'peux aussi ?

-De quoi tu parles... ?

-T'faire pareil ?

Roadhog leva un sourcil. La curiosité, ainsi que la facilité d'accoutumance de Junkrat étaient toujours aussi impressionnantes, et l'ainé des junkers allait clairement en profiter. Il lui répondit alors:

-Bien sûr. Mais dis-moi... tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise sans tes membres biomécaniques ?

Jamison rougit à cette idée et détourna un peu le regard en lui soufflant:

-J'ai... moins d'équilibre sans... et p'is... c'pas très beau...

-Tu ne quittes pas mes bras de toute manière, et puis, je te trouve tout aussi beau sans les prothèses.

Le cramoisi monta jusqu'aux oreilles de Junkrat qui sentit son coeur frapper violemment dans sa poitrine. Il tourna doucement les yeux vers Roadhog et lui lâcha:

-Tu... tu m'trouves pas... laid ?

Mako secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin et son compagnon se mordit la lèvre. Il se mit alors à enlever ses prothèses biomécaniques, libérant ses membres de leur emprise. Roadhog glissa alors sa main sur la cicatrice au bras de Jamison qui eut un spasme d'abord, puis un tendre frémissement. Avec un nouveau baiser, le junker géant détendit son partenaire et lui caressa la cuisse jusqu'à son autre cicatrice avant son genou disparu. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il sentit Junkrat s'abandonner doucement à ses touchés, tandis qu'il reprenait un rythme plus soutenu dans ses caresses. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Jamison pour retrouver contenance et commencer à jouer à son tour de sa main, ainsi que de sa bouche qu'il détacha de celle de son compagnon pour aller le titiller également dans le cou et sur le torse. Roadhog avait un mal fou à retenir ses soupirs de plaisir, car il avait peut-être un peu trop souvent imaginé ça sans penser pouvoir un jour le vivre réellement. Mettre en confiance Junkrat avait de bon que cela le rendait encore plus aventureux que d'habitude, et apparemment, cela fonctionnait dans le cadre des combats comme dans celui de l'intimité. De plus, il suffisait de peu pour le rassurer lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas lui-même en écoutant sa folie latente.

Les deux hommes se cherchèrent alors de longues minutes, apprenant petit à petit les sensibilités de l'autre. Finalement, Junkrat s'amusa beaucoup de cela et ce fut Roadhog qui dut calmer le jeu en stoppant doucement caresses et baisers. Mais Jamison semblait s'être laissé emporté dans la pente :

-Etape 4 ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de s'y engouffrer aussi rapidement...

-J'vais bien ! Et j'aime tout ça !

-... très bien, céda Mako face au regard de son cadet.

Ce dernier se retrouva rapidement nu et plaqué dos à son partenaire. Lorsque celui-ci l'empoigna à l'entrejambe de sa grande main, Jamison lâcha un "gasp" impressionné et un peu stressé, mais dès que Roadhog débuta ses caresses, Junkrat fondit comme neige au soleil. Il ne put retenir soupirs et gémissements toujours plus poussés au fur et à mesure que Mako accentuait ses touchés. C'était totalement différent de ses propres attouchements, et tellement meilleur que le jeune Junker sentait son esprit chavirer. Puis il perdit complètement la notion du temps et de l'espace lorsque son compagnon lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Il mit un moment à comprendre ce que Roadhog lui soufflait alors:

-Je vais essayer quelque chose... arrête-moi si c'est douloureux.

-Ok... répondit simplement Junkrat.

Et Mako tenta le plus délicatement possible de titiller l'arrière de son partenaire, cherchant à glisser un doigt en lui sans le blesser. Lorsque Jamison sentit quelques douleurs, elles furent rapidement compensées par le plaisir des caresses à son avant et des baisers dans sa nuque que continuait de lui donner Roadhog en même temps. Se rendant compte qu'il avait bien moins mal lorsqu'il se détendait, Junkrat se concentra sur ce qui lui donnait principalement de la jouissance et au bout de quelques minutes, Mako était parvenu à ses fins, glissant alors de nouvelles caresses à son compagnon, cette fois en profondeur. Ce dernier se cambra sous le flot des nouvelles sensations, et agrippa la nuque de son partenaire de sa main, lâchant une exclamation excitante. Le junker géant se surprit à adorer sentir Jamison ainsi, soumis au plaisir qu'il lui apportait. Tout en continuant de jouer avec lui à l'avant et à l'arrière, il lui souffla:

-Tu me donnes vraiment envie de te prendre...

Ce disant, il appuya au plus loin à l'intérieur de son partenaire qui gémit, puis lui répondit, le regard dans le flou:

-Tout c'que t'veux...

Roadhog ne sut retenir un sourire. Il allait peut-être finalement pouvoir brûler toutes les étapes en une soirée. Il relâcha alors sa poigne à l'avant et lui demanda:

-Essaie de bouger toi-même du bassin comme tu préfères...

Jamison s'exécuta, roulant des hanches pour faire aller et venir le doigt de son partenaire en lui, tout en se mordant la lèvre dans un gémissement lorsque celui-ci ajoutait quelques mouvements en plus. Mako détacha alors son pantalon et le reste de ce qui l'emprisonnait encore en bas d'une main, savourant la vision de son protégé se faisant plaisir ainsi. Dès qu'il fut libéré de ses tissus, le junker géant prévint son cadet :

-Relaxe-toi... je pourrais alors passer à la dernière étape.

Ce dernier stoppa alors ce qu'il faisait et eu un petit sourire. Roadhog le prévint tout de même:

-Ça risque d'être plus douloureux au début... mais ça devrait aller ensuite.

-J'veux tester ça...

-Alors ne te crispe pas...

Mako pencha son cadet vers l'avant d'une main, le tenant par la hanche de l'autre, puis essaya de s'introduire en lui. Malgré toutes ses précautions pour ne pas le prendre comme une brute, l'aîné des junkers remarqua que Jamison grimaçait en retenant sa voix. Il s'arrêta et commença:

-Jamison...

-Nan ! Continue !... j'veux y arriver...

Roadhog eut un petit soupir, mais également un petit sourire en coin. Il reprit alors son avancée, même un peu plus rapidement, pour faire durer le premier passage moins longtemps. Dès qu'il fut enfin entièrement emprisonné entre les reins de son partenaire, Mako profita de l'absence de jambe de Junkrat pour le retourner face à lui sans sortir de lui. Puis il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Si le junker géant avait eu un seul désir durant ces derniers mois, il venait de l'assouvir. Le cadet savoura le baiser, relâchant ses muscles et s'habituant à l'imposante présence de son compagnon. Roadhog remua ensuite un peu pour faire revenir de l'agrément dans les sens du jeune junker. Le petit rire qu'il lui tira entre deux baisers lui prouva la réussite de son action, et il commença quelques allées et venues lentes pour expérimenter le terrain. Jamison lâcha un soupir dans un :

-Whoa...

Et cela, alors que son protecteur se repositionnait profondément en lui. Ce dernier sentit ensuite toujours plus les cuisses de Junkrat se maintenir relevées d'elles-même et il comprit que le plaisir lui revenait toujours plus. Les agréables sensations lui électrifiant également les nerfs, Mako peinait à se retenir et il accentua ses mouvements presque malgré lui. Ce ne fut pourtant pas pour le désagrément de son partenaire qui lâcha une exclamation jouissive, poussant son amant à l'embrasser avec fougue. Le jeune junker ne put s'empêcher de rire sous ce baiser, trop heureux pour se retenir. Roadhog le fixa alors et Jamison lui lâcha:

-C'est... gé-nial... Donn'm'en encore !

-Avec plaisir, Jamie.

D'abord surpris par le petit surnom, Junkrat se mit ensuite à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis lâcha un "oui" bien senti alors que Mako recommençait ses roulements de hanches. Alors que le jeune junker prenait son pied pour sa première fois, son aîné se délecta de chaque instant, n'ayant jamais imaginé pouvoir en faire autant avec son protégé. Et c'était vraiment trop bon. Il se retint pour profiter jusqu'à voir Jamison s'abandonner et se lâcha à son tour directement après. Complètement à bout de souffle, mais ravi, l'hyperactif pyromane se mit à rire, puis à jurer, puis à rire à nouveau pour ensuite lancer:

-Ça... c'tait intense !

-Oui, confirma Roadhog, merci pour ça.

-Ta gueule, Roadie! sourit Junkrat, J'aurais jamais pensé r'ssentir un truc aussi bon un jour ! 'rci à toi !

Le junker géant eut un rire à son tour, puis se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser longuement. À peine détaché de ses lèvres, Jamison demanda à son protecteur:

-Hog, tu... tu m'laisseras pas, hein ?

Mako enlaça son partenaire pour le serrer contre lui:

-Jamais, Jamie.

Ce dernier sourit, ferma les yeux en laissant échapper une larme et s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Le junker géant observa encore un peu celui qui était devenu plus que son ami, puis il secoua la tête avant de s'installer pour dormir en le tenant contre lui tout en pensant:

"Merde... je suis vraiment fou de lui..."


End file.
